


Glasses and pretty eyes

by Lets_go_Karasuno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi likes to tease Bokuto, Bokuto adores Akaashi's eyes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Glasses, M/M, Post Timeskip, pokemon marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_go_Karasuno/pseuds/Lets_go_Karasuno
Summary: Bokuto stared at Akaashi’s eyes. Nothing was different, well, not really. Akaashi had finally gotten glasses though, which was nice. His eyes looked bigger, and people didn’t think he was constantly confused anymore because he finally managed to stop squinting all the time. Bokuto was glad that his fiancé had gotten glasses, although he was worried that all the squinting that he’d done when he was younger had made his eyes worse. And while that would technically be a problem, it just meant that Bokuto could keep seeing the love of his life in glasses, which he was not complaining about.---Bokuto admires Akaashi's eyes a lot, he literally loves them, and this is what happens after Akaashi gets some glasses and they're watching a Pokémon marathon.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Glasses and pretty eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilacBonbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacBonbon/gifts).



> I think that Bokuaka love each other's eyes and admire them a lot, and I haven't written something like this before, so I thought I'd give it a go. I hope you all enjoy :)

Bokuto stared at Akaashi’s eyes. Nothing was different, well, not really. Akaashi had finally gotten glasses though, which was nice. His eyes looked bigger, and people didn’t think he was constantly confused anymore because he finally managed to stop squinting all the time. Bokuto was glad that his fiancé had gotten glasses, although he was worried that all the squinting that he’d done when he was younger had made his eyes worse. And while that would technically be a problem, it just meant that Bokuto could keep seeing the love of his life in glasses, which he was _not_ complaining about.

He never understood why people said that wearing glasses would make someone more attractive, they were just things to help people see, but then he saw Akaashi, and he instantly understood. He wasn’t quite sure what it was. Maybe it was the way they framed his face or put more attention on his eyes (one of Bokuto’s favourite things about Akaashi) or made him look more soft and endearing. Bokuto simply didn’t know, but again, he wasn’t complaining.

“Dear?” Akaashi asked, looking at Bokuto confused, with a soft crinkle in his brow.

_Ah, cute_ Bokuto thought. That was another thing he liked about Akaashi, he was cute when he was confused (not that Akaashi entirely knew, but after being together for a few years now, Akaashi definitely had suspicions).

“Yes, my love,” Bokuto answered, a small smile on his face.

“I thought you wanted me to watch this Pokémon marathon with you since it’s only on tv for a limited time, but you’ve been staring at my eyes for a while now and I’ve been trying to get your attention. Did THE Bokuto Koutarou lose focus during Pokémon?” Akaashi smirked after he asked the question. He knew something had to be up, but he wasn’t quite sure what was going on in that athlete’s head. Afterall, Bokuto _never_ lost focus during Pokémon.

Bokuto shakes his head and turns his attention back to the tv, it had looked like he’d missed at least one episode just staring at Akaashi. That was a shame. He groaned, “you didn’t tell me I missed that much!”

Akaashi laughed, a hand slightly covering his mouth. His lips twitched into a smile. “Darling, I think you’ve watched Pokémon enough times to already know what’s going on. And I did try to grab your attention several times,” he reminded him, “but clearly there’s something on your mind. Are you okay?”

Akaashi moved his hand to rest on top of Bokuto’s, stroking it with his thumb. Maybe he shouldn’t be too concerned, but it was better than batting an eyelid and pretending that it was nothing.

A blush blossomed on Bokuto’s face and he turned away slightly, avoiding his fiancé’s eyes. “It’s nothing. I was just looking at your eyes,”

“I know you were looking at my eyes, darling, but why?” Akaashi asked, trying to get Bokuto to look at him.

Bokuto finally plucked up the courage to look at his eyes again, “I just think they’re pretty, and your glasses make your eyes look even nicer,” he said quietly.

Akaashi laughed again, “you stopped watching Pokémon because you think my eyes are pretty?”

“Hey! There’s nothing wrong with that! I like admiring your eyes, I’ve always liked them. And besides, you said it yourself that I’ve watched it enough times to still understand what’s going on,” Bokuto huffed.

Akaashi’s hand moved upwards and cupped Bokuto’s cheek, and Bokuto shivered at the touch, as Akaashi stared into his eyes. He didn’t say it often, but he really liked Bokuto’s eyes as well. “There isn’t anything wrong with liking my eyes, dear, you can openly admire them if you want. But I’m not the only one with pretty eyes,” Akaashi smiled, his thumb now running across Bokuto’s cheek as he leaned in closer. Bokuto gulped in anticipation and placed a hand on his lover’s knee. Akaashi wasn’t always this teasing, but Bokuto often savoured moments like this. “You’ve got pretty eyes too, my prince. Like a warm melted gold, a pair of dark suns that I can get lost in. So warm that I want to stay looking at them forever, basking in their kind and welcoming warmth,”

The athlete wasn’t quite sure what to do, but apparently his body did. He leaned even closer to Akaashi, their breaths ghosting each other’s lips. But just as Bokuto was about to press his lips to his lover’s, Akaashi pulled away.

Bokuto moaned quietly but removed his hand from Akaashi’s leg. He really did want to be teasing today, huh? “Why?”

“Why what?” Akaashi asked, a sly smile on his face. Oh, he definitely knew what he was doing, but he occasionally liked to play pretend. Akaashi may have been an owl at school, but perhaps he was a fox at heart.

“You’re teasing me,” Bokuto pouted.

“Hang on, hang on. I was just gonna take my glasses off,” Akaashi defended himself.

“No!”

“What? You want me to keep the glasses on? But we still haven’t found the right way to kiss when I’m wearing my glasses,” Akaashi confessed.

“I know, I just, I really like them. And I wanna try it! We’ve got to learn how to do it anyway, even if it’s at a later point,” Bokuto said as he fidgeted with his hands in his lap. Maybe it was an odd thing to suggest right now, with Pokémon in the background and tension in the air, but he really liked those glasses, he wanted them to stay on.

Akaashi considered what his fiancé had said for a moment. While Bokuto did have a point, he was sure that there was some kind of ulterior motive behind his reasoning.

“Okay then, I guess the glasses stay on,” Akaashi said, once again leaning closer to his lover.

They struggled for a few moments, trying to figure out how it would all work, but they soon got the hang of it.

The kisses weren’t anything particularly special, they were like the same as always, but that didn’t matter. There was no battle for dominance, but there was passion, possibly more passion that normal, especially on Bokuto’s end. Seeing Akaashi in glasses with his pretty eyes and teasing voice, staring at Bokuto like he wanted to keep kissing him was definitely something that added to Bokuto’s passion. Akaashi took a mental note of this. This would definitely come in handy later.

The Pokémon marathon was forgotten for a small period of time, the couple being too lost in each other to really care about anything else, yet it was only innocent. There were soft touches and giggles, quiet but heartfelt compliments, and many “I love you”s.

So maybe Bokuto still didn’t understand why he loved Akaashi’s eyes so much, or how his glasses somehow made him look more attractive, but he did know that staring at his fiancé the way he did that day meant that he’d get lots of kisses and compliments, so there was that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this little surprise @LilacBonbon :) I wasn't quite sure what to write, so I just went with whatever idea I came up with in the moment, I hope you enjoyed it and have a great birthday! :) 
> 
> I'm not too sure if I'll do more fanfics like this in the future, but if you liked it, please tell me and I might write some more. I hope yall have a good day/afternoon/evening, bye!


End file.
